


Next Go Round

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy contemplates his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Go Round

Sex with Nikki was extremely different than sex with Vince, Tommy mused absently, staring out of the bus window. 

Sex with Nikki always depended on his moods and what he was on at the given moment. When he was angry, he tended to leave bruises and scratches and bite marks that would last for days, purple and red in color. When he was in a good mood, the sex was less rough, he was gentle and caring. He almost seemed to love Tommy, though Tommy knew that wasn't true. He didn't mind either. He didn't love Nikki as anything more than a friend and his Terror Twin. 

Sex with Vince was different because it never depended on his moods. It was always the same. There was a strict formula to it that Tommy found refreshing after a few days of Nikki's wild and unpredictable behavior in bed. To say that there was a formula to it was a bit of an overstatement. It certainly varied, but wasn't out of control the way Nikki was. Vince never bruised him, never marked him for the world to see. Never pretended he loved Tommy. That was okay too, since Tommy only loved him as a friend too.

Tommy had often wondered what it would be like in a threesome with them, their different styles. Would it be conflicting or harmonious? But Tommy never posed the question to either of them. There were two reasons why and the second was more like a dirty little secret he had. The first was that he just didn't do threesomes. There was always someone left out and then it just felt like someone was a voyeur and not a real participant. While Tommy had no problems with voyeurism, he didn't like being left out of the action, to masturbate on the sidelines. Not his style.

The secret was he didn't like the idea of sharing his two favorite people in bed with anyone. Not even themselves. He preferred them all to himself. Oh, he knew they slept with the groupies and he did too, but he couldn't shake the idea that, if he were to bring them together in bed, then they would prefer each other to him, and that was not something he was willing to risk. 

He was being selfish, he knew, but didn't care. If it meant keeping what he wanted, then he was going to do it, no matter what the cost. After all, they were his dirty little secrets, weren't they? Occasionally, he wondered what sex with Mick would be like, but quickly shook that idea off, as Mick knew what was going on, (never could hide anything from that paranoid bastard) and never seemed interested in it. Never wanted to be a part of it. In fact, he was amused at them. He seemed to think it was just a big joke. 

Which was somewhat true, this wasn't a serious arrangement between them. Neither Tommy and Nikki nor Tommy and Vince ever discussed of it was going to last. There was never a need to. They just had their fun and when it was over, it was over, no questions asked.

Though hopefully it wouldn't be over for a while, Tommy grinned at the thought, feeling himself stiffen in his jeans.

There was really too much fun to be had.


End file.
